


Friday Is Forever, We Should Be Together Tonight

by wonderfulouis



Category: One Direction (Band), nick grimshaw - Fandom
Genre: I dont know what to tag, Insults, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, all of this is a joke i hate gratshaw, hate kink, not very detailed smut, omg what have i done, they have sex, this is bs, this is fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulouis/pseuds/wonderfulouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis are in a weird relationship. They have hate kink. Which basically mean that they get turned on by insulting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Is Forever, We Should Be Together Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooo! this is (@fictiounal) on twitter. First /published/ smut. This is v badly written. Took me like 20 mins. Anyways, enjoy. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Title is from the song friday is forever by we the kings)

It was a sunny afternoon in London and Nick arrived next to Louis' flat for a weekly visit. He took the key under the "welcome" carpet in front of the house and unlocked the house.  
“Hi Nick.” Louis said seeing him entering the flat, getting up to hug him. Nick always came to visit him Friday.  
“Hi Lou” Nick answered, hugging him back and slapping his plump ass. If you didn't know, Nick is a fucking horny pig. Louis moaned in his ear loving the feeling.  
“Nick omg you look like a _constipated_ rat.” This got Nick’s dick rising. He loved when Louis compared him to a rat. However; he loved it even more when he compared him to a constipated rat.  
“Nick Grimshit” Louis whispered seductively.

That’s it, Nick thought. He carried Louis bridal style to his bed and threw him on it.

  
“You’re going to get it hard mister,” the constipated rascal mumbled sexily (or tried to lmao.)  
“I don’t bottom” Louis replied sassily.  
“Oh yeah,” Nick smirked, “Let’s see.”

 

Nick took off Louis’ shirt in one swift movement and began to suck hard on his erect nipples. Louis always loves the feeling of a hot, rough tongue on his fine-looking nipples. Tomlinson’s moans were quiet at the beginning. That was before Grimshit started to use his roach like teeth on his nips.  
“Nickkkk,” Louis moaned, “Penetrate me please.”

 

Few seconds later, all of their clothes were on the wooden floor. “I’m going to break you in half,” G **rat** shaw whispered. Louis moaned like he was stuck in a bad porno. He hasn’t been penetrated by anything in a long time.

 

Nick turned Louis on his back with his legs in the air, hole totally exposed. He lubed himself up with his own pre-come, not bothering to use a condom or to use actual lube. Nick just entered Louis like that, no prep, no nothing. Louis’ hole was so tight and Nick’s big hard dick felt so nice in it. Nick slammed his dick in and out. In a matter of minutes, Louis’ cum splashed the rat’s face.

 

“I’m so not done with you ayeee!!!” Nicholas screamed, his cum still deep in his dick.  
He started thrusting in and out again making Louis cum numerous times.

*******

 

Harry walked in the flat to rat like squeaking and loud screams. Wondering what Louis, his flat mate and best friend was doing, he climbed the stairs four by four and arrived up in no time. Pressing his ear again the ajar door, Harry listened to the moans and groans and mammal sounds coming from there. Pressing his ear a bit too strongly against the entrance, he tripped in the room, seeing Nicholas Grimshaw fucking his beloved Louis Tomlinson.

Styles then felt a growing tightness in his already-too-skinny-to-breath jeans. As he slowly started to palm himself, the groans that had previously stopped restarted and Harry felt two pair of eyes scanning him. When he finished stripping from his clothes, Styles put his his long dick in Nick’s hole. Nick started moaning, his dick still in Louis. Louis, left out, moved his body, fucking himself with Nick’s dick while he was getting fucked.

As Louis kept having multiple orgasms, Nick finally came into Louis. Harry kept banging back and forth into Nick. When he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach, he asked the rat to tickle his balls. Harry’s orgasm was wonderful.

 

*******

After being cleaned, the two males and the rat lay in bed, cuddling until dawn.

 

We are together and on Fridays, we have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok you actually read this. thx
> 
>  
> 
> (THIS IS A JOKE PLEASE DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY ONF)


End file.
